Pokemon y Yo Kais
by super legenda
Summary: Estas 2 series han causado gran impresión, así que ¿Que mejor que juntarlas para hacer los que quieras con ellas?
1. Pokemon y Yo Kais

**Pokemon y Yo Kais.**

Yo: ¡Hola chicos! Soy Súper legenda, de seguro me conocerán por mi historia "Los dioses preguntas y respuestas", bueno, a mí me encantan Pokemon y Yo Kai Watch, así que juntare estas 2 series para que ustedes les hagan preguntas o peticiones a los personajes, para que sepan, solo traeré a las versiones anime, manga y juegos no estarán para no hacer tanto lio, y… ¡Acá vienen las estrellas!

Se forma un enorme resplandor y de ahí salen los personajes de las series.

Ash: ¿¡Que sucede aqui!? ¿Quién eres vos?

Yo: Para divertir al mundo con historias, y unir a diferentes dimensiones, para denunciar las maldades del aburrimiento y el tedio, y extender la diversión hasta las estrellas ¡Super legenda! El escritor dando diversión a la velocidad de la luz, no se aburran y estén conmigo en esto.

Jessie: ¡Como te atreves a copiar el lema!

James: ¡Te denunciare en derechos de autor!

Meowht: Sobre todo copiarlo y hacerlo bonito.

Misty: ¿El escritor? ¿Qué es esto?

Yo: Bueno verán, tienen muchísimos admiradores, así que los traje acá para que ellos les pueden preguntar o cosas así.

Clemont: ¿Admiradores? ¿Cuántos?

Yo: Un par de miles de millones.

Todos se pusieron pálidos ante eso.

Yo: Bueno, primer capítulo listo, hagan comentarios para expandir esta historia ¡Adios!


	2. Amor Legendario

**Amor Legendario.**

Yo: ¡Hola chicos! Como no hemos recibido ninguna pregunta, entonces YO tendré que hacerlas, bueno empecemos.

 **Nathan: En su momento ¿Cuál fue el Yo kai al que más odiaste? Sin contar a Whisper.**

 **Clemont: ¿Cuál fue el invento del que estuviste más orgulloso?**

 **Iris: ¿Qué se siente pensar de que porque digas "Que niñito" la gente te odie?**

 **Ash: ¿Sabías que tu amor llego a niveles LEGENDARIOS?**

 **Paul: ¿Después de Sinnoh tuviste algún contacto con Ash?**

 **Max: ¿Ya tienes la edad para un Pokemon?**

 **James: ¿Siempre deseaste decirle a Pikachu que lance Atactrueno?**

Whisper: ¿¡Estás diciendo que él me odia!?

Nathan: Whisper, cuando conocimos a Ningarra, dije que deseaba que hubiese un límite para tu existencia, además de Whisper el que más me molesto es… Jibanyan.

Jibanyan: ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué miauyo?

Nathan: Hay tantas razones que me da flojera decirlas.

Clemont: El traductor Pokemon me puso muy feliz, el hecho de que podamos entenderlos es genial.

Iris: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Yo: Bueno, esto, Iris… los fans de ustedes te Inadmiran bastante a vos por esa frase.

Iris: ¿¡QUE!? ¡Solamente digo la verdad, no pueden odiarme por eso!

Ash: Es cierto.

Iris: Acabas de darme la razón de que digo la verdad en decirte niñito.

Ash: ¡Aghhhhhh!

Iris: ¡Jajaja!

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres a amor nivel legendario?

Latias se golpeó la cabeza con una pata y Misty y Serena la miraron, y después se miraron entre si pensando similar.

Misty: _Oh no, un Pokemon legendario ama a Ash, ¡y también esa chica que se ve más bonita que yo!_

Serena: _Oh no, el Legendario y esa chica piensan en Ash, y él me hablo tanto de Misty que… ¡Talvez yo no le importe tanto!_

Latias vio el intercambio de miradas y suspiro, tomando en cuenta la idiotez de Ash en términos románticos y las discusiones que habrá entre sus amantes, todo sería muy difícil.

Paul: No, lo único que hice fue ver sus ligas y me decepcioné con Unova, después de derrotar a 2 legendarios en un mismo combate, cambia de región y lo derrota un chico que no tenía todos sus Pokemon.

Max: No, misteriosamente sigo teniendo 8 años.

Yo: Magia de la tele.

Max suspira.

Max: Magia de la tele.

James: Tomando en cuenta que nos derroto cientos de veces con ese ataque a nosotros tres nos entró ganas, y cuando Pikachu quedo con amnesia ¡Pude hacerlo!

Meowht: Y hablando de ese ataque, los escritores podrían pensar algo más, muchas veces otras personas o Pokemon están a punto de derrotarnos y el ¡Zas! Se mete y lanza Atactrueno terminando siempre de la misma aburrida forma.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Latias!

Latias: Lati (Adios)


	3. ¡Digan bien mi nombre!

**¡Digan bien mi nombre!**

Yo: Hola acá estoy de nuevo, como otra vez no recibimos comentarios yo los hare.

 **Ash: ¿Por qué siempre pierdes en gimnasios tipo normal?**

 **Clemont: Has un invento genial.**

 **Nathan: Invoca a b3-nk1.**

 **Bianca: Deberías juntarte con Barry y Cameron, ustedes se harían buenos amigos.**

 **Jessie: Acá te entrego un regalo ¡La Legendaria Pikachunita!**

 **Stephanie: ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?**

Ash: En la neutralidad siempre hay gran poder, debido a que podemos escoger varias cosas siguiendo como somos, en vez de ser una cosa y ser solamente así.

Todos se desmayaron ante lo dicho por Ash.

Iris: Te llamare niñito un 50% menos.

Brock: Muy profundo Ash.

Ash: Tengo hambre.

Todos se desmayaron (Para variar) por lo dicho por Ash.

Misty: ¡Dijiste una cosa profunda y dices eso un momento después!

Ash: Asi soy yo.

Clemont: ¡El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia, mecanismo Clemontico ya!

Hace aparecer una maquina en la que había un casco y un enorme tubo en un costado.

Clemont: ¡Este es el Súper Alimentador!

Bonnie: Vaya nombre hermano, original como siempre.

Clemont: Si uno se pone el casco y piensa en un alimento, este saldrá por el tubo.

Ash: ¡Increíble, la ciencia es tan asombrosa! Lo probare ahora.

Nathan: Espera un minuto.

Ash: ¿Por qué?

Nathan: ¡Ven aquí amigo, invoco a b3 nk1!

 **¡Invocación Valiente!**

 _Pasión ardiente._

 _Somos bravos._

 _Somos valientes._

b3 nk1: b3 nk1.

Nathan: Hola amigo, alguien me dijo que te invocara, y creo que se por qué.

Señala la máquina de Clemont.

B3 nk1: ¡Esa máquina debe tener un tornillo increíble! Ese será mi tornillo 2000 y mi increíble espada sema aún más increíble.

Clemont: ¿¡Que vas a hacer!?

El Yo Kai clavo su espada en el Súper Alimentador y saco un clavo que fue absorbido por la espada, la que brillo y se volvió mejor, la maquina se apagó.

Clemont: ¡Mi maquina!

Ash: ¡Mi almuerzo!

El robot desapareció.

Bianca: ¿Con Barry y Cameron? ¡Bueno!

Ella corrió y agarro a los 2 chicos, salto por la ventana y aterrizo en la puerta de una cafetería.

Jessie: ¡Siiii! Ahora solo debemos atrapar a Pikachu.

Meowht: O sea, en uno o dos siglos.

Jessie James y Meowht: ¡Ohhhh!

Stephan: El entrenamiento va bien ¡Y me llamo Stephan!

Butch: Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Ash: ¿En qué momento llego Buzz?

Butch: ¡Es Butch!

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Stephen!

Stephan: Adios y… ¡Soy Stephan!


	4. ¡Aura!

**¡Aura!**

Yo: Antes que nada, estamos sin comentarios y esta es una sección de preguntas y respuestas, por lo que es catastrófico, hare de nuevo yo las preguntas y espero que alguien comente.

 **Cynthia: ¿Sabes que le paso a Tobías?**

 **Barry: ¿Qué tal la tarde con Bianca?**

 **Jessie: Viendo en Internet, vi que en un futuro próximo vencerán a Ash y Pikachu ¿Qué opinas?**

 **Wallace: ¿Quién gano en la copa Wallace en los tiempos de Ash en Unova?**

 **Ash: ¿Por qué nunca más usaste tu dominio del aura?**

 **Arceus: ¿Cómo es que hay tantos de los UNICOS Pokemon Legendarios?**

 **Ash: De tus 17 grandes aventuras con legendarios ¿Cuáles fueron las 3 que más se te quedaron grabadas?**

Cynthia: Me parece que se iba a Hoenn, su región natal.

Barry: Yo y Cameron la pasamos súper con Bianca, había tantas cosas para charlar, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estuvimos 5 horas en la cafetería.

Cameron: Si y el dueño del local nos decía que cerro hace una hora y intentó hablar con nosotros, pero no lo escuchábamos.

Ash: ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

Jessie: ¡SI! ¡Al fin lo hicimos!

James: Querrás decir haremos.

Meowht: Hicimos, haremos, eso no importa ¡Lo que importa es que derrotaremos a Pikachu!

Misty: Sigo sin creerme que ellos lo lograran.

Wallace: Dawn logro ganarla con habilidades perfectas.

Clemont: ¿Dominio del aura? ¿Cómo un Lucario?

Ash: Si, hace varios años la use para darle, junto a un Lucario, energía a un Mew, el precio fue que ese Lucario… murió.

Bonnie: ¡Eso es horrible!

Clemont: Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, tal vez la transformación de Greninja en gran parte sea posible debido a que Ash puede manejar esencias, así que un gran vinculo más el aura pueden hacer interesantes resultados.

Serena: ¡Muéstranos tu poder Ash!

Ash junto sus manos y forma una gran esfera de aura y la lanzo, causando una explosión gigante.

Arceus: Eso es bastante poder, con respecto a tu pregunta, yo duplique a los legendarios originales como una prevención, por si uno era capturado o moría.

Ash: Bueno… una grabada exactamente no pudo quedar, pero creo que serían cuando mi mama fue secuestrada por un Entei de fantasía y debí rescatarla, Cuando Arceus se volvió un caballo chiflado con ganas de destruir todo, y ahora pondré un empate entre la aventura con Lucario y la aventura con Latias… y Latios.

Latias miro triste al suelo ante la mención de su hermano, al mismo tiempo Arceus fulminaba (literalmente) a Ash con la mirada ante lo de "Caballo chiflado"

Yo: Eso es todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Despide Arceus!

Arceus: Adiós humanos, respeten a los creadores de todo o lo pasaran mal.


	5. Desafió del rol cambiado

**Desafío del rol cambiado.**

Yo: ¡Hola amigos! ¿Qué tal? Acá tenemos a nuestro primer comentarista ¡pirata!

 **Hola soy pirata:D  
Voy a preguntar si se puede:)  
Pregunata a ash  
Si fueras un pokemon  
Cual serías?  
Ahora vamos por nathan  
Cual es el yo kai mas sexy?  
Y dicelo en su cara:D  
Misty,porqué no has asesinado  
A las qué te quiren quitar a tu ash?  
Arceuz,porqué hiciste a ash tan  
*despistado*?  
Whisper puedes ser mas genial:D  
Con lentes de sol?  
Pregunta a ash y nathan  
Si fueran rivales  
Quien ganaria?  
O si en vez de ser ash entrenador pokemon  
Fuera de yo-kai y nathan  
Fuera de pokemon lo  
Lograrian o tirarian la toalla?**

Yo: ¡Claro que puedes preguntar!

Ash: Bueno…

Todos sus pokemon lo miran atentamente.

Ash: ¡Seria un Ditto, así puedo ser todos en un día!

Los Pokemon suspiraron aliviados.

Nathan: ¿¡Esto es en serio!?

Yo: Sip.

Nathan: Bueno, seria…

Kyubi: Me elegirá a mi obviamente.

Nathan: ¡Ninguno!

Kyubi: ¿¡QUE!?

Nathan: Todos me dieron tantos problemas que les hare pensar que son feos.

Misty: Debido a que es una serie para chicos, si lo hiciera entonces me sacarían del espectáculo y no podría estar con Ash.

Ash. ¿Quieres tener más aventuras conmigo? Pero no entiendo porque tendrías que asesinar a mis otras compañeras o amigas.

Misty se desmayó ante la idiotez de Ash

Arceus: Estuve bastante ocupado estos años, así que no pude ponerle mucha atención a Ash, igual que a muchos otros.

Whisper: Fui hermoso con la habilidad de Dandiniche, y no funciono, unas gafas no servirán de mucho.

Nathan: Vos y Jibanyan no se veían hermosos ¡Se veían perturbadores!

Ash y Nathan: Ni idea.

Clemont: Yo lo evaluare, en medio de estos capítulos nos estuvimos enseñando nuestras respectivas criaturas, así que… bueno, los Yo Kai principalmente tienen grandes poderes ante los pensamientos y emociones, mientras que los Pokemon son más poderosos ante lo físico, los tipos Psíquico podrían enfrentar a los poderes Yo Kai, pero otros tendrían desventaja, así que entre un Yo Kai y un Psíquico, gana el Psíquico por sus multiples habilidades, mientras que contra otros tipos hay muchas variables, un Pokemon con gran velocidad y muchos ataques a distancia puede evitar las espiritaciones y ganar, mientras que los que no, perderían.

Bonnie: No hacía falta un discurso tan largo hermano.

Whisper: Bueno, Nathan en toda una batalla no es muy táctico y además no hace mucho en batallas Yo Kai, Ash sabe mucho de batallas y tipos y debilidades, por lo que sabría que Yo Kai usar contra otro, y es muy bueno en obtener amistades, por lo que Nathan se rendiría y Ash reluciría.

Nathan: Eres mi mayordomo y acabas de decir que apestaría.

Whisper: Un mayordomo se debe dar cuenta de diferentes cosas de su amo para darle las mejores respuestas.

Nathan: O peores, según como lo mires.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Ash!

Ash: ¡Adiós amigos!


	6. No es Atracción sino atraccion

**No es Atracción sino atracción.**

Yo: Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos a Pokemon y Yo Kais, acá tenemos un comentario de ¡haruzafiro!

 **es enserio? a quien carajos le importa misty? ya se fue y no volverá pasando a otro lado ash que sentiste cuando serena te beso? y ¿le darías un beso tu? paul luego de su combate tu y ash se volvieron amigos o son rivales que se respetan? serena como se llamarían los hijos si tu y ash se volvieran padres? nathan: como le haces para aguantar a whisper ? y aun te sigues levantando a media noche para ver cierto programa sobre neko-girl's ash te as dado cuenta de que tu bayleef siente una fuerte atracción por ti?**

Misty: ¡Oye! Eso duele.

Yo: Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris y Cilan también se fueron y no te quejas de que estén, así que caso terminado.

Serena: ¿¡En que momento bese a Ash!?

Yo: Para que sepan, cronológicamente a esta historia la ubico un día antes de la Liga Kalos.

Ash: ¿Un beso? Bueno.

Se acercó a Serena y le dio un beso… en la mejilla.

Yo: No me refería a eso -murmure.

Paul: Rivales que se respetan.

Ash: ¿De dónde se sacó que seriamos padres?

Yo: Habla de un caso hipotético.

Ash: ¡Ahhhhh!

Serena: Bueno… si fuese niño me gustaría Louis, y si fuese niña, Shauna, por mi amiga del mismo nombre.

Shauna: ¡Gracias Serena!

Nathan: No tengo la más mínima idea, y sobre eso otro, me volví responsable y no lo hice de nuevo.

Whisper: Mas bien te volviste prudente, debido a que tus padres instalaron un sensor de movimiento parental, si hay un movimiento después de medianoche, suena.

Ash: No me acuerdo que Bayleef haya aprendido Atracción.

Ante eso, Bayleef quería lanzarle hojas navaja por su tontería.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Shauna!

Shauna: Adiós chicos.


	7. Demasiado shipping

**Demasiado shipping.**

Yo: Hola de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de "Pokemon y Yo Kais" Nuestro comentario de ahora será de… ¡haruzafiro!

 **ok ok gomen misty aunque no me agrade tu shipping te tengo respeto por aguantar a ash en sus primeros viajes ash por que no as evolucionado a totodile ? korina en un caso hipotético si accidentalmente ash y tu calleran uno sobre el otro y accidentalmente (valga la redundancia) se besaran como reaccionarias? clemont no crees que ya es hora de conseguir te novia así bonni dejara de joderte con lo de tu pareja bayleef si solo uno de tus deceos se cumpliera cual seria ? wishper no as pensado en buscar otro compañero? misty por que te asustan tanto los pokemon del tipo insecto? dawn si sabes quw tu falda es muy corta verdad?**

Yo: La gente siempre hace demasiado shipping de todo.

Misty: Te lo aseguro, aguantarlo fue todo un caso, a veces no sé si habría sido más tranquilo tener a los locos Rocket de compañeros.

Ash, Jessie, James y Meowht: ¡Oye, tampoco es para tanto!

Korrina: ¿Es enserio? ¿Yo y Ash? Bueno, si pasara me desmayo, o saco a Lucario para que le de unos golpes.

Clemont: Yo quisiera conseguir novia, pero el anime me la quitaría, debido a que los personajes nunca jamás obtienen novia.

Bayleef: Bay, bay, bayleef (Que ash se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos)

Yo: Es comprensible.

Ash: ¿Entiendes a los Pokemon?

Yo. Sip.

Whisper: Nathan me libero, es una deuda de toda la vida, así que ni me plantearía.

Misty: Bueno… cuando era una niña yo paseaba por el Bosque Verde, y una docena de Beedrill me ataco, desde entonces tuve miedo a los insectos.

Dawn: ¡No hacía falta decir eso!

Yo: Ahora vamos con nuestro siguiente comentarista ¡Guest!

 **Gracias ;) eso fue muy informativo:D  
Buena otras nuevas preguntas;3  
Misty..dices quê no quieres qué te  
Saquen de la serie pero..  
Ya estas fuera no?  
Entonces qué te detiene  
De reclamar tu territorio?  
O al menos intentar  
Un secuestro de amor?  
Pregunta a jibanyan  
Cual crees qué sea tu mejor  
Fusión?  
Nathan seguro qué no hay  
Ningún yo-kai  
Qué te paresca kawai?  
Ahora a pikachu  
Si pudieras cambiar tu tipo cual  
Elegirias?  
Pregunta a dawn:P tu si  
Harias un secuestro de amor?  
Pregunta a meloeta  
Has intenta sacar un sencillo  
Cantando rock o heavy metal  
O algún otro genero?  
Pregunta a whisper  
Quien se comió las galletas quê horneo la  
Mama de nathan?  
Pregunta a ash  
Te volverias líder de gym?  
Y si asi fuera,que tipo  
Y prueba pondrias para qué te desafien?  
Y a ver si no es mucho abusar:-S  
Pero pregunta a arceuz  
Apruebas el amor interespecies  
(humano pokemon)?**

Yo: Completamente de acuerdo, se extendieron demasiado con el boletín informativo.

Misty: Me habrán sacado de episodios principales, pero hago bastantes cameos en las ligas, y sobre lo otro, es imposible reclamarlo debido a que no deja de viajar.

Jibanyan: Siempre pensare con cariño en Buchinyan, mi fusión con Whisper, con ella salvamos el mundo en la primera película.

Nathan: Bueno, ahora que insistes diré que Komasan, es muy adorable y divertido.

Komasan: ¿Yo? ¡Oh mis remolinos!

Pikachu: Pika, kapi, pikachu (Me gustaría ser tipo volador, me encanta cuando estoy en el aire)

Dawn: Ehhhh…

Meloetta: Melo, meloetta (He cantado todos los tipos de música existentes)

Whisper: Ehhh, bueno… pudo ser cualquiera, hay muchos Yo Kai.

Nathan: Whisper te vi dudar asi que ¡Te las comiste tu!

Whisper: ¡Por favor no me hagas nada!

Ash: Nop, me volveré campeón de región, y si llegase a ser líder de gimnasio, yo sería multitipo, y la prueba seria tener que elegir en un orden, 6 de 14 entrenadores, cada uno con un tipo.

Brock: Esa prueba suena muy bien.

Arceus: Aunque eso sea raro, si lo apruebo.

Yo: Capitulo terminado ¡Despide Iris!

Iris: Adiós niñitos.


	8. Komasan enamorado (parte sorpesa)

**Komasan enamorado (parte sorpresa)**

Yo: Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, ahora tenemos un comentario de… ¡pirata!

 **Y eso fue bueno;) y gracias por responder los  
Review:D  
Y aquí voy.y  
Pregunta a bony:Dternurita:)  
Si ya sabes qué tu hermanito,no  
Lo dejan tener novia qué harás?  
Otra vez a bony  
Te gusta ash?  
Pregunta a serena:P  
Como tomas el hecho qué digan  
Qué eres una loca  
Secuestradora y violadora por ash,  
Hay muchos videos,imágenes.  
E historias?  
Preguntemos a la dulce  
Delia ketchup;)  
Juegas a las manitas hots con oak?  
Y qué pasa con mr mime  
Con quien juega,cuando no estas?  
Dawn;) no te preocupes nadie se queja  
De tu linda minifalda *nadie*  
Pregunta ahora al mas malvado  
Y diabolico villano del cosmos..  
Whisper porqué no compartiste las galletas?  
Recuerda compartir es convivir,  
Armoniosamente;D  
Y nathan...  
Ya dijiste qué te gusta komasan por kawai. .  
Y eso solo me deja una duda  
Cuando le pides una cita a tu kawai  
Friend?:-o  
Y con esta me despido  
Oak como se te ocurre meter tu cabeza  
En el delicado oido de noivern?**

Bonnie: Seguiría insistiendo, y talvez hasta usaria a Dedenne para paralizarlo y sacarlo de casa para que consiga novia.

Clemont: ¡Bonnie, no hace falta medidas tan extremas!

Bonnie: Todo por el amor.

Bonnie: ¡Sí! Ash es un gran amigo y compañero y siempre hace cosas divertidas y me ayuda mucho.

Yo: Tengo la sospecha de que no se refería a ese tipo de gusto- murmure.

Serena: ¿¡Dicen todo eso de mí!? ¡Mamma mía! No se pude pensar tan mal de mí.

Yo: ¿Mamma mía? Eso es italiano y tenía entendido que Kalos era más francés.

Delia: Nunca pude, Ash estaba todo el tiempo en su habitación viendo batallas Pokemon, y Mr Mime cuando no tiene tareas, se va al laboratorio a jugar con los otros Pokemon.

Dawn: Me asustas.

Whisper: Eran demasiado ricas, no pude combatir la tentación y las devoré todas.

Nathan: Bueno, tomando en cuenta que lo dije, tendré una tarde con él.

Komasan: ¡Oh, mis remolinos!

Komajiro: Pásala bien hermano.

Nathan y Komasan se fueron a una cafetería.

Natahn: ¿Te gusta el café Komasan?

Komasan: El sabor me gusta, pero los recuerdos que me da son más dolorosos que la patada de un caballo.

Mientras decía esto se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y entro una chica, y Komasan al verla, se le puso roja toda la cabeza.

Nathan: ¿Komasan, que te pasa? ¿Komasan?

Yo estaba mirando la cafetería desde el estudio.

Yo: Las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Oak: Ehhh… eso fue vergonzoso, lo hice debido a que me entusiasme ante un nuevo Pokemon y exagere.

Ash: Hiciste más que exagerar ¿Qué persona se mete en el oído de un Pokemon?

Yo: Hemos terminado, despide Oak.

Oak: Adiós, les recomiendo no meter la cabeza en oídos ajenos.


	9. Pokemonio

**Pokemonio.**

Yo: Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, hoy empezaremos con ¡Great anon!

 **Hola que hace, aqui estoy yo, un omni ser (nah) que pregunta.** **  
** **1.-¿Nate, por que sigues a Katie cuando ella es cruel contigo?** **  
** **2.-¿Que sentiste cuando te convertiste en Fuu2 (tu modo yokai)?** **  
** **3.-¿Whisper por que eres tan idiota?** **  
** **4.-¿Komasan, te acuerdas de como miriste y te hiciste yokai?** **  
** **5.-¿Arceus, que son exactamente las Ultra Bestias: creacion tuya, sobrante u otra cosa?** **  
** **6.-y si tu, Arceus eres el dios pokemon, ¿quien es el demonio Pokemon?** **  
** **7.-¿Ash, que harias si fueras a una ciudad nudista con tus amigas y los mocos de Max y Bonnie, y el lider/campeon/kahuna lo que sea te diga que solo puedes pelear si tu y tus amigas andan completamente desnudos? Igual va para las chicas y los nenes** **  
** **8.-¿Prof. Oak, hizo un video educativo de sexualidad y si es asi pongalo a los peques de Max, Bonnie y a Ash para que aprendan de Beedrills y Pidgeots?** **  
** **9.-¿Misty, quien es tu idolo de los lideres y campeones de agua: Wake, Wallace, Cress, Marlon, Siebold o la nueva de Alola?** **  
** **10.-Ash ¿Crees que si Totodile evolucione sea como Charizard en caracter y se la lleve contra Greninja?** **  
** **Y fin, a y den like si creen que los tres zonzos pierden contra un Wooper. Sin mas chao.**

Nathan: El amor hace que uno haga idioteces, y por cierto ¡Como qué modo yo kai! ¡Eso significa que moriré, soy demasiado joven!

Whisper: Tranquilo Nathan, no morirás, yo lo evitare.

Jibanyan: Y yo.

Komasan: Te ayudare en lo que pueda Nathan.

Shogunyan: Cuentas con la protección de un legendario.

Nathan: ¡Muchas gracias amigos!

Whisper: ¿Idiota? Si acabo de apoyar a Nate.

Nathan: Se refiere a otras veces.

Whisper: No soy idiota.

Nathan: Si lo eres.

Komasan: Yo no morí, algunos yo kai son seres muertos, pero la mayoría no.

Arceus: Todos los Pokemon son creación mía, y el demonio Pokemon es… de hecho hay varios pokemon que podrían ocupar el puesto, pero diría que Nihilego.

Yo: ¡Chicos, cuidado con sus comentarios, que también debe haber pequeños!

Misty: Wallace obviamente, el es el ídolo de cualquier entrenador de agua.

Ash: No lo creo, Totodile es más bien juguetón, demasiado, así que si evolucionara solamente se volvería ligeramente más serio.

Yo: Ahora vamos con ¡haruzafiro!

 **vuelvo a preguntar ash por que no evolucionas a totodile ? meloetta fue idea mía o te sentías atraída por ash? latias te reto a volver a besar a ash serena cual es tu sueño mas grande y yo se que no es el ser reina de kalos ...así que cual es ?(dilo en vos altamisty si sabes que hay un pokemon agua bicho ? si ash te diera ese pokemon ...que arias? señora Delia le sigue recordando a ash que se cambie los ya sabe que ? arceus te reto a hacer que ash pueda entender a los pokemon bayleef ahora dile a ash lo que sientes ash si lo del campeonato falla aceptarias el puesto de cerebro de la frontera ?(para aclarar puedes volverte maestro pk de esa manerapikachu si pudieras recordar un ataque cual seria y cual seria el que olvidarias?**

Ash: Simple, me gusta tal como es.

Meloetta: Melo, melo, etta (No, solamente es un gran amigo, me atraen Piplup y Oshawott)

Ante eso los mencionados se desmayaron.

Ash: ¿Volver a besar? ¿A que se refieren?

Latias se alejo ligeramente.

Latias: Lati (Después)

Serena: Tomando en cuenta que ya lo sabes, no hace falta que lo diga.

Misty: Ya no tengo tanto miedo a los bichos, así que no me parecería mal tenerlo.

Delia: Ash ya ha madurado y se logra acordar solo.

Arceus: Esta bien.

Golpeo el suelo con una pata y Ash se desmayo.

Serena: ¿¡Que has hecho!?

Arceus: Tanta información repentina le dio una jaquea simplemente.

Bayleef: Bay, bay bay, leef (No serviría para nada tomando en cuenta que esta desmayado)

Misty: Por desgracia Ash no podrá contestar.

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Dawn!

Dawn: ¡Adiocito!


	10. Nuevo miembro Rocket

**Nuevo miembro Rocket.**

Yo: Hola amigos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Pokemon y Yo Kais" ahora vamos a empezar con un comentario de ¡pirata!

 **Gracias eso saco una smile:D  
Y bueno a las preguntas:-o  
Pregunta al buen dios pokemon,  
Tendras algún familiar entre los yo-kai?  
Pregunta kyubi;)  
Como cuidas tus colas;)?  
Pregunta a dawn  
Te doy miedo?_?  
Y eso qué no sabes qué te,  
He seguido,desde tu ultimo  
Concurso,hipnosis es muy util:D  
Recuerda traer leche¡  
Pregunta a la dueña  
Del corazón de ash,  
Misty qué opinas de la megaevolución?  
Pregunta a gary,es cierto  
Qué tu primer coche te lo  
Quitaron por irregularidades,de compra\venta  
:era robado:?  
Team rocket:D  
Han intentado reclutar al buen ash  
Alguna vez?  
Y dawn todo esta bien:P  
No pidas ayuda y vuelve pronto  
A casa:)y no olvides,leche deslactosada  
Y cuidadito;)  
Nathan pregunta  
Usarias algún yo-kai para  
Hacer trampa en los examenes?  
Profe aok,y hablando de no  
Meter la cabeza en lugares inapropiados  
Alguna experiencia con  
Pokemon curiosos?  
Y nos vemos:D  
Yencerio dawn no olvides  
La leche deslactosada:/**

Arceus: Los Yo kais son algo aparte de los Pokemon, yo soy el dios del mundo Pokemon, no el del mundo Yo kai, aunque tengo un primo lejano, se llama Lord Enma.

Whisper: ¿¡Lord Enma!? ¡No puede ser!

Nathan: ¿Quién es Lord Enma?

Whisper: Es la máxima autoridad Yo Kai.

Kyubi: Al poder controlar de forma tan increíble el fuego, simplemente incendio mis colas y les quito la suciedad y las bacterias.

Dawn: Después de lo que acabas de decir, más que aterrador me pareces un lunático ¿Y a qué viene eso de la leche?

Misty: Que es genial, yo hace unas semanas empecé a buscar la megapiedra de Gyrados, hace una semana… ¡Logré encontrarla!

Yo: Felicidades Misty.

Gary. ¡Eso es completamente falso! ¿De dónde saca la gente esas cosas?

Jessie: Ehhh… ahora que lo dices parece una buena idea.

James: Tratamos tanto de atrapar a Pikachu que no pensamos que el entrenador mismo con el Pikachu sería más útil.

Meowht: ¿Quieres unirte Ash? Habrá buenas siestas, mucho dinero si lo haces bien, toneladas de comida…

Ash: Acepto.

Toda la sala quedo en shock, ni siquiera el Equipo Rocket esperaba que dijera que si tan pronto.

Misty: ¡Ash eres un gran tonto!

Brock: ¡Nada menos que el Equipo Rocket!

Todos sus amigos empezaron a insultarlo.

Ash: Quero explicarles unas cosas ¿Pueden venir por favor?

Sus amigos aceptaron a regañadientes y se fueron a otra sala.

Ash: Seré un Rocket falso.

May: ¿Eso qué significa?

Ash: Cada vez que el Equipo Rocket capture algún Pokemon, hare de alguna forma u otra que escapen, y cada vez que tengan un gran plan, se los diré a ustedes.

Todos sus amigos se maravillaron de la inteligencia de Ash y se disculparon por haberle gritado así y volvieron a la sala.

Dawn: ¡Ya para con la leche!

Nathan: Ya lo hice, una vez usé a Komemo para evitar un examen.

Delia: Eso está mal.

Nathan: ¿Y?

Oak: No, Noivern fue la única experiencia.

Dawn: ¡Para de una vez!

Yo: Todo por ahora ¡Despide Dawn!

Dawn: ¡Adiós, y dejen de pedirme leche!


	11. Super agente W

**Súper agente W.**

Yo: ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto, empezamos con ¡pirata!

 **Leche,leche,leche;)  
Y recuerda la leche,  
Es fuente de proteinas,y buena  
Para qué crescan las jijijiji  
Y seduzcas al ash:D  
Y no soy un lunatico:-\  
Solo velo por ti y tu madré  
Quien crees que lava la  
Waflera?mamoswine!  
Pregunta a la  
Fogosa delia:D  
Sabes del apodo de  
*el cenizas* del buen ash?  
Whisper puedes ser util  
Para espiar...  
Al enemigo;)?  
Mysty te desafio a qué  
Te lleves a ash a tu  
Gym y tengan una romantica  
\cita;)  
Y seguimos con las preguntas a  
La dulce bony:Dternurita(:  
Si pudieras tener a un legendario  
Cual seria?  
Yclemont: si fueras ash por un dia  
Qué harias?  
Y dawn no llames, a la policia  
Ellos no meveran;)y no olvides  
Sin lactosa que a ya sabes a quien le  
Hace daño en la pancita:/  
Y luego yo tengo que limpiar!-!  
Y es normal qué luego veas que  
Algunos peluche se muevan de noche  
Y mas si son  
De ciertos pokemon,que le  
Brillan los ojos en la oscuridad;-)  
Y deja el peluche qué esta en el baño  
Y no te preocupes yo te aco...  
Vigilo por tu bien:D y recuerda  
Invitar a tus amigas a bañarse(_)**

Dawn: ¡Basta! ¡Me voy!

Y salio corriendo de la sala.

Yo: … eso fue inesperado.

Delia: Lo sé desde la segunda película.

Whisper: ¡No puedo creer no haberlo pensado! Como fantasma que soy, puedo volverme invisible, y como Yo kai, poca gente puede verme.

Ash: Pero si ya tenemos un espía.

Misty: ¡Ash!

Por suerte el equipo Rocket no escucho, debido a que estaban mirando a Whisper.

Misty se sonrojo.

Misty: Yo… eh… ¡adiós!

Y corrió y fue a acompañar a Dawn.

Yo: Vaya, todos se ponen a correr.

Bonnie: ¡El que yo tuve! ¡Blandito!

Blandito: Como que deberías haberme visto antes.

Bonnie: ¡Blandito! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Blandito: Al mismo tiempo que todos, pero soy tan pequeño que no me vieron.

Bonnie corrió a abrazar al núcleo.

Clemont: Intentar que Ash, osea yo, no sea torpe.

Ash: ¡Eh!

Yo: Mala suerte pirata, Dawn se fue, ahora vamos con ¡haruzafiro!

 **ash viste a serán a mientras se cambiaba en tu carpa cuando jimmi fue a retarte a una batalla pero tu estabas enfermo ? y serena que se sintió ser ash por unos momentos? misty te gustaria volverte alto mando de tipo agua ? drew porque aveces pareces tan gay? enserio se mas machote y declaratele a may gary aun conservas la pokeball rota cuya otra mitad tiene ash? iris como le arias con kyurem si este es tipo hielo dragón ?  
cilan nunca as pensado en ablar sin comida o con cosas que tengan que ver con la cocina de por medio ? brok si sabes que le gustas a lucy del pico de batalla ? stephan por que no te cambias el nombre si sabes que la mayoría no puede aprenderse el que tienes ? ash cuando crees que logres cumplir tu meta de ser un maestro pokemon**

Ash: No ¿Por qué preguntas?

Serena: Se sintió extremadamente raro.

Yo: Por desgracia, Misty también se fue, asi que yo responderé por ella, "¡Claro que sí, es el sueño de cualquier entrenador tipo agua!"

Drew miro sin entender.

May se puso a vomitar.

Gary: Claro, jamás la perdería.

Ash y Gary sacan sus mitades a la vez y se sonríen.

Iris: Después de haber usado los pokemon de Georgia una vez, ya no les tengo tanto pánico al tipo hielo, así que no tendría tantísimo problema con Kyurem.

Cilan: Chef una vez, chef para siempre.

Brock: ¿¡Que!? ¡Voy enseguida!

Yo: No lo harás, ya se fue demasiada gente hoy.

Brock: Pero…

Yo: No.

Stephan: ¡Claro! ¡Qué buena idea!... ¡Sino fuera que el programa me lo cambiaria de nuevo si volviese a aparecer!

Ash: Es algo incierto, debido a que cuando me vuelva un maestro, mis aventuras terminarían, por lo tanto, también el programa, y por lo tanto… también nuestra vida.

Yo: ¡Capitulo terminado! ¡Despide Brock!

Brock: Adiós, díganme si alguna otra chica está interesada en mí.


End file.
